Fifty Shades of Grey
by Anna3321
Summary: I deleted the one before because I had gotten a better idea. What if Ana was was getting signed by a record company because she's becoming a singer. Will the CEO and Singer have time or each other


If God had a name, what would it be?  
And would you call it to his face?  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question?

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?  
(Tryin' to make his way home)

If God had a face what would it look like?  
And would you want to see if seeing meant  
That you would have to believe in things like heaven  
And in Jesus and the saints and all the prophets?

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?

Tryin' to make his way home?  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the Pope maybe in Rome

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?

Just tryin' to make his way home  
Just like a holy rollin' stone  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Just tryin' to make his way home

Yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah

Read more: Glee - One Of Us Lyrics | MetroLyrics

If God had a name, what would it be?  
And would you call it to his face?  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question?

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?  
(Tryin' to make his way home)

If God had a face what would it look like?  
And would you want to see if seeing meant  
That you would have to believe in things like heaven  
And in Jesus and the saints and all the prophets?

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?

Tryin' to make his way home?  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the Pope maybe in Rome

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?

Just tryin' to make his way home  
Just like a holy rollin' stone  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Just tryin' to make his way home

Yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah

Read more: Glee - One Of Us Lyrics | MetroLyrics

If God had a name, what would it be?  
And would you call it to his face?  
If you were faced with Him in all His glory  
What would you ask if you had just one question?

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?  
(Tryin' to make his way home)

If God had a face what would it look like?  
And would you want to see if seeing meant  
That you would have to believe in things like heaven  
And in Jesus and the saints and all the prophets?

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?

Tryin' to make his way home?  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Nobody calling on the phone  
Except for the Pope maybe in Rome

And yeah, yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

What if God was one of us?  
Just a slob like one of us  
Just a stranger on the bus  
Tryin' to make his way home?

Just tryin' to make his way home  
Just like a holy rollin' stone  
Back up to heaven all alone  
Just tryin' to make his way home

Yeah, God is great  
Yeah, yeah, God is good  
Yeah, yeah

Read more: Glee - One Of Us Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Anastasia Steele walked into the large modern rehearsel studio in Juilliard School of Arts that would be used to day for auditions. The big performance would be held in a week and a half's time. They had already finished auditions months ago but Samantha, the leading girl, had broken her leg whilst at dress rehearsals so they were holding last minute auditions for a new leading lady who knew all the songs and steps which Ana had been able to learn in a weeks time. She hurried to the back of the room towards the bars to stretch. She was slightly late but she had only missed the first few stretches and the first girl was auditioning so she hadn't missed her auditon.

"You're late, Miss Steele" Ms Kambert announced as she walked towards Ana.

"Sorry, Miss" Ana said as she completed her quick set of stretches.

"You're lucky your second to audition or you wouldn't of gotten another chance like this" Ms Kambert scolded.

"Yes, Miss" Ana replied. Ms Kambert had been the one who had had to recommend three girls for the lead. She was one of the top vocal coaches in the State and Ana's teacher.

Ana had attended Juilliard for five years and was about to graduate in two weeks time. She had came to Juilliard with her friend Kate who studied acting and dance whilst Ana had chose dance and singing. They had both went into the Arts and since coming to Juilliard Ana had had great opportunities and was hoping to get signed soon.

Ana had came from Montesano, WA and from living with her step-dad Ray Steele and his girlfriend Kally five years ago. She had moved in with Ray for a while after finishing High School before coming Juilliard.

"Miss Anastasia Steele!" A tall woman with blond hair shouted from the door that followed into the smaller audition room.

Ana walked towards the woman as she signaled for her to step in. Ana menouvered around the woman and walked into the other room. The room wasn't an different from the other rehearsel rooms. There was ceiling to floor mirrors around the room some with bars attached. The light wooden floor was like the flooring used in the other rehearsel rooms. At the front was a medium sized table with two people seated at it. Ana knew one of the two woman was the Dean for Juilliard and the other one was the choreographer for the performance, Theressa Parker.

Ana stopped some what in the middle of the room facing the table.

"When you're ready Miss Steele" the Dean looking up at her then looking down again.

The songs being used in the performance were pretty modern so Anastasia had chosen a modern song to prove that she could do it.

She nodded towards the guy at the piano who already had the music in hand.

As the music began Ana began to sing one of her favourite songs, It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion:

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this 

And if you whisper like that 

It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper

There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow 

Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that 

It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now

Ana finished singing with a smile on her face. She had done good.

She looked at the people in front of her faces, the Dean had wide eyes and a small smile, the same with the choreographer.

"That was great, Miss Steele. Am I correct in that your graduating this year" the choreograoher asked.

Ana nodded still trying to regulate her breathing. She was still smiling.

"And have you had any offers for a signing?" Theressa continued.

"Yes. From London Bridge Studios in Seattle" Ana answered. The owners wwere coming to watch my performance, if I got the part if not I would send them a demo.

"Well, they would be stupid not to take you on. Don't you agree?" Theressa turned to the Dean

"I do and that's why we're giving you the part. Congratulations, Miss Steele. Your the new leading lady" the Dean answered with a smile.

Ana gasped and brought her hands up to cover her grin that was sure to split her face in half. Ana had worked so hard to get this part and it had all payed off. She couldn't tell everyone, especially Ray.

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Ana thanked whilst walking up and shaking their hands.

"You deserve it. We have rehearsels all time this week so I will email you the schedule, Miss Steele" Theressa Parker praised and informed.

Ana left the studio after saying thank you at least a hundred moe times. She knew that nothing was going to take the grin off her face. As she walked from Juilliard to JavaJones, the cafe she worked at part time, she phoned everyone on her contacts list. She was even more happy that Ray had been proud of her. It had been Ray that had payed for her singing lessons growing up and without him she wouldn't be here, in this moment. Her mother thought that maybe she should of done something more preductive but had warmed to the idea of her daughter having lots of money. Ana avoided her mom's number even though she would eventually find out from Ray, Ana wanted to avoid all the negative things that would come out of her mom's mouth. She lastly phoned Maia and Kate on speaker since they were both at Maia's apartment.

"I'm so proud of you Steele! You deserve this!" Kate chimed over the phone.

"Yeah, Kate's right. You have worked so hard, you deserve this leading role" Maia added.

"Thanks guys. Look I have to go to work but I'll see you tomorrow sometime around the rehearsals. Bye, Love you!"

"Love you to!" Kate shouted as Maia shouted along side " Love you! Bye!"

Ana hung up. Katheryn Kavannagh and Maia Grey were both layed back, had great dress sence and were the best friends in the world. Ana had met Maia in her first year. She had lived in the dorm across the hall and had moved into the apartment in the building next to us. Maia was studying cookery and fashion designing.

Ana walked into JaveJones and went straight to work. Serving coffee's, clearing tables and afterwards performing a song which was insisted by Margo my boss. Once he had heard her sing the first time he had insisted that Ana sing at least once every two weeks. Ana agreed to do it agter he had given her a pay rise since it was hard to keep up with payents towards Juilliard and she had just decided to buy an apartment at the time.

Ana walked out of JavaJones with the same smile she had had when she went in and she couldn't wait until showing night.

Christians P.O.V

_Day before the show._

Christian had arrived in New York just over an hour ago and was getting ready to leave to meet his sister and brother, who had also came with him but was staying in a different room in the Hotel, for lunch. He grabbed his jacket along with his key for the the hotel room he was staying in for the time he was in New York. Taylor was standing by the door as usual to take to lunch at JaveJones. His brother as already downstairs in the lobby waiting for them.

"What took so long, bro?" Elliot asked with his usual smug grin as Christian walked towards him. Elliot was wearing jeans with a white buttoned at the top shirt and a tartan pattern shirt over it. His blond hair sticking in every direction like usual.

Christian just grinned at him as Taylor arrived with the car. He slid into the backseat closely followed by Elliot. As the car began to move Christians phone vibrated. It was a text from Maia:

***Invited a friend to join us xx-M***

"Maia's bringing a friend with her to lunch" Christian told Elliot.

" A girl?" Elliot asked playfully

"She never said but Elliot this is one of Maia's friends" Christian explained because his brother was a kind of lady's man.

"Alright I get it" Elliot said laughing "So how's business, lil bro?"

They talked for a the rest of the drive which was pretty short. They arrived at a

hole-in-the-wall coffee shop with a big sign reading "JaveJones". Elliot and Christian both walked into the small coffe shop that was surprisingly large inside with love seats at the back and a small stage with a microphine and tables chairs infront of it. Maia stood to meet us, as did a blond girl sitting next to her. She looked near enough Maia's age, wearing tight black jeans with a red belly top and denim jacket also wearing six inch red heels. She looked at me seemingly unfazed by my face like most woman were but istead she was looking at Elliot with wide eyes.

"Christian, Elliot. I've missed you!" she hugged us not lingering to long on me as usual. I still had touch issues.

"Hi Maia" I greeted her.

"Hi Maia. Who's your friend?" Elliot said eyes not leaving Kate and instead of his normal smug grin he had on a relaxed smile.

"Oh, this is Katheryn Kavanagh" Maia introduced.

Kate rolled her eyes as Maia said her name. " Call me, Kate" she reached out a hand to me then to Elliot.

"Kate, this is my brothers Christian and Elliot" Maia chirped.

They all sat down. Christian had a question nagging at him. " Maia. Why did you chose to meet here?"

"Well I was planning on you two meeting Ana who works here but she had a last minute rehearsel for the performance tomorrow night. Oh, that reminds me here-" Maia grabbed something from her bag. "-your tickets"

"Our tickets?" Elliot asking taking his "For what?"

Kate answered "For tommorow's performance. Ana's the leading lady. She worked so hard for it too. She deserves as many people watching as possible"

Ana must be a really good friend for Maia and Kate to believe she deserves the leading role, Christian thought.

"You'll love it. Ana has the voice of an angel and the devil when she wants to" Maia giggled "Actually, Kate. Isn't tonight open mike night at the club?"

"Yeah. Why don't you two come along to J.A.C.K tonight?" Kate asked.

"J.A.C.K?" Elliot asked obviously amused that since we sat down we haven't been able to get a single word out.

"A club no far from here. We go nearly every weekend" Maia explained "Do you want to come tonight?"

"Sure. I'm in" Elliot answered "Christian?"

Christian was hoping to get some work tonight but this was Maia we were talking about. When Maia's around work goes out the window. He nodded okay then they continued their conversation about what Kate studied then onto things back home then it just fllowed to different topics.

Christian left an hour later with Elliot going on about how hot Kate was.

Anastasia P.O.V

Ana was finishing off her choreography for the finale with her partner in the performance, Paul. The song was coming to an end as she finished off her note then spun and spun until she felt hands on her waste, stilling her then throwing her in the air turning her at the same time. She had gotten over the dizziness ages ago. She landed back in Paul's arm but this time facing him. We were told not to practise the kisses in the performance as it wouldn't be as dramatic on stage if we did. Paul released her when the music finished.

"That was great. I still can't believe I've never heard you sing before" Ana stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't really show it around and I'm more for dancing" Paul informed " Unlike you. Your known for your singing"

"Well, it's what I know" Ana informed back.

She walked over to the bar where her bag sat with the change of clothes for going to J.A.C.K tonight. She had contemplated just going back home to bed for rest but she liked singing at the club and Maia and Kate were going to be there. Ana had backed out of lunch but she wasn't going to back out of going to J.A.C.K's. Ana walked away to get changed

"Got any big plans tonight?" Paul smirked as I walked out of the bathroom wearing my blue silk backless top with straps around my neck and low neck. Skinny faded grey jeans. My hair up in a messy bun and I looked taller due to

my black open toe heels.

"J.A.C.K's" Ana said as she made her way to the elevator.

"Ah. Hot date or friends?" he asked

"Friends and Open mike" Ana said with a smile as she remembered some of the times she had gotten Kate up to sing.

"Alright. I'll see you on stage" Paul smirked and walked away as I got into the elvator pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Yeah. Bye" she said as the doors closed and she waited for the familiar ding of the elevator.

She got out on the ground floor and went straight outside to hail a taxi cab.

One came almost instantly , she jumped in and said to the driver J.A.C.K's

address before checking her phome to find that she had a message from Kate.

***Lunch was gr8t. Maia's brother is cute other 1 ok. They're comin to J.A.C.K's to hear u sing. See u at 9-K***

Ana arrived at J.A.C.K at 9:10pm. Kate would already be here, she walked up to the boucer ignoring the line. Everyone that went to Juilliard got into the club after their third year without having to wait in line. The bouncer let me in as soon as he saw me coming. I came nearly every week and the reason that quite a lot of them were showing up.

Ana walked through the door and straight to the bar grabbing a drink then walking over to our usual table in the V.I.P area. Since I performed here sometimes when it wasn't open mike the owner let me into the V.I.P area as my pay which was fine with me. Kate and Maia were already there along with two other guys. One blond sitting quiet close to Kate so I guess that was the one she thought was cut. When she saw the other one her heart nearly stopped. He had peircing grey eyes with messed up copper hair and he was wearing a white button up top with jeans. She forced herself to look away and continue towards the table. As she approached she heard their conversation and realised they had only just got there.

"-Thank you Elliot for getting Christian out of his suit, for once" Maia fussed

"Your welcome, lil sis" Obviously Elliot replied.

The one with the grey eyes, apparently Christian, rolled his eyes then stopped when he noticed me coming towards them. He watched my every move as I approached. Kate finally turned around to see me walking towards them.

"Ana! Hi" Kate hugged me being careful not to spill my drink.

I put down the drink in front of the spare chair that was between Christian and Kate.

"Hi Ana" Maia hugged me then introduced "These are my brothers. Elliot annd Christian. Elliot, Christian this is Anastasia Steele"

Ana rolled her eyes then looked at Kate and giggled. Everytime Maia introduced us to someone even when we asked to be called Kate and Ana, Maia would call us by our full name. So everytime she did it we would roll our eyes.

"Call me Ana" Ana added whilst shaking Elliot's hand.

"Hi Ana" Elliot said releasing my hand.

"Hi Ana" Christian said before shaking my hand. As we shaked there was a shot of electricity between us which caused us to pull away qickly.

Ana sat down taking a gulp from her drink. As Elliot started a conversation up. We talked about graduation and what I studied and what they did for a living. It turned out that Elliot was an architect and Christian was the CEO of Grey Holdings.

We were laughing when the I noticed the owner, Mr Kelski, walking towards us. I stood as he approached surprising everyone to look up and see the man walking towards us.

"Ana I was wondering if you were up for singing. It starting to get a little down out there" Mr Kelski asked

"Sure. Let me just pick a song and I'll be right out" Ana answered having no clue what song to choose.

"Great, thanks Ana" he thanked before walking away.

"What are you going to sing?" Christian asked with a smirk as if to say _This should be good_.

"Kate?" I looked over to her she was already thinking and looking around for inspiration.

"Well, those guys keep on looking over at us like we're meat so do something with that" Maia chimed in looking at the table behind us and to our left.

Me and Kate looked up at the same time. We knew exactly what song I was going to sing. I smiled at her then stood up straightening my top before walking towards the door that led to the dance floor and to the stage. I turned around to see them already following me and I couldn't help but notice that Christian was looking at my bare back.

I continued out the door and to the stage. I heard people starting to clap as Mr Kelski shouted my name and those who recognised it were cheering.

I walked straight up on stage then began to adjust the music on the laptop on stage so I could sing what I wanted. I straightened up as the music began to play the sang:

La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh

Get your hands off my hips,

'Fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink,

Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La... 

I guess you still don't get it,

So let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is,

And I told you it was Stop  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips,

'Fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink,

Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint 

La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone 

One  
Get your hands off my-

Two.  
Or I'll punch you in the-

Three.  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint 

Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

Get your hands off my hips,

'Fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

I finished singing and I could hear Kate and Maia shouting for another one. I looked over to find Elliot was also cheering whilst Christian stood with a small genuine smile on his lips. _Oh those lips! How did I not notice them before?_

I locked eyes with him and smiling smugly at him I decided to do another song before going back to them. I chose one of my favourites and one I knew would get the guys singing along or drinking more. The musicwould be strting any minute and people got up, ready dance even though it had a strange. I smiled and waved at Maia to come up to sing it with me. She started to laugh before running up and grabbing the other mike. As the music started to play I saw Kate and Elliot start laughing with my choice of song and I could tell Christian was trying to contain his laughter.

Me and Maia started to sing:

Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on th alcohol  
Blame it on th alcohol

_[Ana]_  
Ay she say she usually don't  
But I know that she front  
Cause shawty know what she want  
But she don't wanna seem like she easy  
I ain't saying what you wont do  
But you know we probably gonna do  
What you been feeninn deep inside  
Don't lie now

Girl what you drinking ?  
Gonna let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking  
We can  
See what we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I know it  
Fill another cup up  
Feeling on yo butt what ?

You don't even care now  
I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...

_[Maia]_  
Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on th alcohol  
Blame it on th alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on th alcohol  
Blame it on th alcohol

Oh see  
She spilled some drank on me  
And now I'm knowing she's tipsy  
She put her body on me  
And she keep staring me right in my eyes  
No telling what I'm gonna do  
Baby I would rather show you  
What you been missing in your life when I get inside. 

_[Both]_

Girl what you drinking ?  
Gonna let sink in  
Here for the weekend  
Thinking  
We can  
See what we can be if we press fast forward  
Just one more round and you're down I know it  
Fill another cup up  
Feelin on yo butt what ?

You don't even care now  
I was unaware how

Fine  
You were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...

Blame it on the goose  
Got you feeling loose  
Blame it on Patron  
Got you in the zone  
Blame it on th alcohol  
Blame it on th alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka  
Blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue top  
Got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on th alcohol  
Blame it on th alcohol

(Maia)

Girl I know you feel good  
Dancing like you look  
Couple more shots you open up like a book  
I ain't trippin? (cause I'm a read ya)  
Shawty I ain't trippin? (I just want to please ya)  
I'm a take a shot of nuvo  
Shawty then you know  
It's goin? down we can go and kick it like judo (judo)  
You know what I mean  
Shawty got drunk thought it all was a dream  
So I made her say ahh, ahh ahh  
Now she got her hand on my leg  
Got my seats all wet in my ride (all wet in my ride)  
All over my ride (all over my ride)  
She look my dead in the eye, eye eye  
Then my pants got bigger  
She already knew what the bigger  
Had her looking her boyfriend like fuck that niggaa

(Both)  
Blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose  
Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone  
Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol)  
Blame it on the Vodka  
Blame it on the Henney  
Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy  
Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol

Now to tha ballas popin? bottles  
With their Henny in their cups  
Screaming money ain't a thang  
If it ain't throw it up in the skyyy (sky)  
And hold your dranks up highhhh (high)  
And to my independent mamas  
Who can buy their own bottles  
If you looking like a model  
When them broke fellas holla  
Tell them byeee (bye)  
Hold your drinks up highhhh (high)

You can blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose  
Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone  
Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol)  
Blame it on the Vodka  
Blame it on the Henney  
Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy  
Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol


End file.
